Shalax
Shalax was a woman taking over from Xalcak on the Princess' Island, using her powers to plague the Toa. Biography Shalax appeared on the Princess's Island at an unknown time for an unknown purpose. ''Parallels At some point, she met Sion and convinced him to get a city built on the island, becoming his master of sorts. Sometime after the death of Xalcak, Shalax began to absorb his remaining powers, learning his abilities, and creating Strievers for herself. At some point during 999 A.G.C., she confronted Raiz and defeated him easily. Soon after this encounter, she fought all four Toa and put them down with the greatest of ease, claiming to have no relation to Xalcak, and left them alive until she had more of his powers. The next time she encountered the Toa, she had started creating Sliths, and waited for her chance to inflict the killing blow. Soon a clear path was open, so Seig tried to kill her with Air blades, so she split her body nearly in half to avoid, shocking him at the extent of her powers. He demanded her to fight him as she used her powers to shield herself. She complied and faced him, easily taking him down, even with his tricks to try to kill her with his fallen sword, manipulating it with his Air powers. She avoided the kill and took Seig down, stating she could now kill them, since she learned what she needed to learn. When Island Defense arrived, she fled, vanishing by melding herself into a wall. One week later she managed to revive Xalcak into a false body she created in his image, finding his soul and powers and bringing them back to him. She needed him to dispatch Island Defense, which he found laughable that she needed his help for Matoran. She was annoyed and went out to see the battle with their Strievers against the enemy, while he stayed behind to watch with his mind's eye. She watched the fight, and soon, Xalcak arrived. He took down Raiz and was ready to keep fighting. She ended it all by addressing Sion, telling everyone that he was her pawn; she had gotten him to convince the Matoran to build the city. The next time she appeared to them, she told the Toa her story about Sion, and decided to attack them. Shalax revealed she had the city built so Xalcak's death would be easier. He lashed out at her, claiming to have plotted her demise since revival. Shalax vanished, rather than face Xalcak. She spent days gathering her power, making few moves. She released vast amounts of power to summon thousands of minions to flood the streets, setting up a new base for herself to become ruler of the island. Soon the Toa crashed into her chamber, wanting a fight. She questioned if they would let the Matoran be slaughtered when Island Defense failed, but Seig vowed that Sion was strong enough to fight her forces. She still wanted an answer, but they only vowed to kill her. She hid herself in the walls, but the Toa covered themselves and prevented her from rising up around them. She met them in direct combat after being angered by their tactic, overpowering all four of them. Due to Yuli and Ryza's powers, she was stunned and underwent muscle convulsions, making herself open. Seig and Raiz tore through her from the front. Combining Air and Weather caused the pressure to become too much, killing her. Abilities & Traits Shalax was cocky, with good reason. She was untouchable due to her powers of manipulating her own body at great speeds, as well as manipulating anything around her, from moisture to solid foundation. She could fly, was very fast, and pretty strong. Mask & Tools Shalax wore an unknown fanged Kanohi, and used clawed hands. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Koji